


Gay One shot (what else would it be straight? As if lol.....but maybe I should write a straight one. Like,wow this title is long XD enjooooyyyy))

by VioletteAngel71



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletteAngel71/pseuds/VioletteAngel71
Summary: Pretty much just smut “ψ(｀∇´)ψ enjoy my yaoi followers ♡´･ᴗ･`♡





	

A stuttered moan left Troy's lips, and his hands reached up to play with his boyfriend's hair. Blue eyes blinked open, and he yawned. Blake kept sucking hickeys and there was no sign of him stopping.

"Ah! W-wait..no more. It's hurting." Troy shoved at the broad shoulders lightly, sleepily settling onto his back. A laugh.

"Hah, sorry kitten. Didn't mean to hurt you." Blake aligned his body over Troy's perfectly, and rocked his hips.

"Nng..don't call me that..haa." Pleasured sighs escaped him, and the top looked down adoringly at his lover. "What's wrong? Not in the mood?" He asked, nuzzling the tender raised welts on his neck.

"No, it's just..." Troy's breath came out shaky when Blake started grinding again. "Mm. Just what? Ask nicely if you wanna be fucked hard and dirty. Is that what you want baby?"

Troy whimpered, and nodded. They were still undressed from last night, so this was perfect. "Nng..Good boy. Spread 'em babe." Blake praised. Soon enough there was a gasping babbling mess under him, and the male reached down to stroke him in time with his thrusting.

He would cum in no time at this rate, so better together than to leave his baby unsatisfied. "Agh- ah! Oh god, Blake. Hah, don't stop..!" Troy turned his head to the side, chest lifting and falling so quickly one might've thought me has hyperventilating.

Hips were squirming, and unillegible groans were turning into full on screams. Blake was intoxicated with his bottom's sounds, and it only spurred him to bring the over the edge even more. Pulling the slim legs over his shoulders, and almost bending Troy in half, he groaned at the way he sunk in even deeper. But Troy, well he was out of it.

The change in position was placed for a direct hit to his prostate every time Blake thrust in, and right now he was pressed on it all the way. The way the bottom male's cock jumped, squirted out heaps of cum, and didn't stop went unnoticed. There were no more moans from Troy, just an open mouth, rolled back eyes, and the occasional little choked noises that made it through.

Blake fucked into him mercilessly, and joined the little gasps with moans of his own. "Fuck, Ahh..shit baby I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum in your little outstretched hole. Uh-...!!" He trembled, cock releasing in spurts. "Nnng.." Blake's head dropped between his shoulders, lips kissing the twitching and spent cock between his boyfriend's slick and soaked thighs. The reaction was unexpected.

Troy was still having aftershocks, body jumping every few seconds. The second his lips touched the limp angry red-colored dick, he let out a squeal and held Blake away; head thrown back and trembling. He squeezed his eyes closed, expression one of pleasurable pain. It felt too hot, his body was satisfied but everything was too hot and he felt so overwhelmed and he was too sensitive right now.

"Hey, you alright babe?" Blake pulled out, the action ripping a high keen out of Troy, who was spread out on the bed. " 'm f-fi..n-ne.." "Oh geez. Haha, I fucked your brains out huh kitty. Look at all the milk you made." Blake spoke into his ear, a finger running through the thick still warm cum. He scooped it up, rubbing Troy's lips until it opened for him.

"Eat kitten." A whimper but he did as his top said. "..my b-balls..they hurt." Troy certainly sounded more grounded now, and Blake chuckled. "Want me to clean you up?" A nod. "Alright baby." Troy came dry 3 more times that morning, busting into tears halfway through the second. Blake licked him all over, even going as far as to clean out his own cum, with his tounge at that, out of his spent boyfriend. Needless to say, the aftercare was fucking delightful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hrhhrhrhr go follow my yaoi Instagram @dailyyaoisketches


End file.
